


天生一对 - 14（Ａ瓜）

by Cruz_0414



Category: A瓜 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 21:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruz_0414/pseuds/Cruz_0414





	天生一对 - 14（Ａ瓜）

29.

地板上的衣物凌乱散落着，造成这场景的元凶却没时间理会这些事，他们忙着在彼此湿润的唇间找寻着令人上瘾的甜蜜悸动，忙着在彼此温热的身体探索着欲罢不能的陌生酥麻。

甜瓜跨坐在Alex身上，两隻手软软的搭在对方肩上，任由他肆意在自己几乎半裸的身体上留下属于他的痕迹。

Alex张嘴咬住甜瓜侧颈，舌尖轻舔而过的酥麻与尖锐犬齿划过的微疼使得甜瓜缩起肩膀想推开他，但Alex搂在甜瓜腰上的手臂因这逃离的举动而更将人往自己的方向压去。他在隐隐能见血管的肌肤上烙下一朵绯红，像是十分满意自己的作品似的，Alex还在这上头多亲了两下。

甜瓜没心思去理会Alex幼稚的领地行为，他的脑袋晕呼的思考着分明Alex还病着，分明自己也不是发/情期，怎麽这麽轻易的因为一个吻而就滚到床上来了呢。到底是Alex太过年轻气盛，还是自己太过意志不坚，脑海逐一闪过的解释全在手腕处传来的疼痛而消散。

低下头看着面前的Alex，那人抓着甜瓜的手腕，在最为白皙柔嫩的内侧留下了一排浅浅齿痕。他目光直盯着甜瓜，伸出舌轻舔齿迹的模样让甜瓜心头一颤。宛如黑豹紧盯着猎物的眼神，看似冷静沉着，可目光之下勐烈翻腾的念想却依然从他不稳的鼻息间洩漏而出。

他想起了曾听过这样的一个说法，亲吻于不同部位分别代表了不同的含意。落于髮上是思慕、落于额上是祝福、落于唇上是爱情，而落于手腕上的，则是慾望。

「在想什麽？」对于甜瓜的分神，Alex的语气裡有着显而易见的不满。他压下甜瓜的后脑，张嘴轻啃那人泛着水光的下唇，半命令式的说道：「专心点。」

甜瓜半垂着眼回应着Alex的亲吻，随着Alex的靠近而迎面扑来的信息素让他有些难受的皱起了眉。那是暴风雪的气息，挟带着冷冽的雪气与狂啸的风，漫天捲地的将迷徒的旅人引入万劫不復的雪白深渊。

Alpha信息素内强大的压迫感使得甜瓜下意识就想逃跑，可他强忍着心裡不可忽视的惧怕，努力收敛着自己信息素内的情绪不让Alex发现。甜瓜伸出双手紧紧拥抱住Alex，逼迫自己不许退开半分。

Alex没发现甜瓜的异样，只是任凭自己的本能想在对方身上探索更多未知的甜美。他翻身将甜瓜压于身下，忙碌的唇转移阵地开始在这片光洁的身体上开疆闢土。

指尖滑过敏感的腰际，甜瓜轻微的颤抖让Alex感到可爱，低笑着想逗弄出更多反应。他一手揉着甜瓜的腰，一手状似无意的在甜瓜胸前缓缓游移。裸露的乳首很快便因这番不重不轻的触碰而充血挺立，随着身体主人的轻颤而微微发抖的模样反倒像是勾引着人倾身採撷。

Alex乐于被这份羞涩的诱惑勾引，张嘴含入的同时便听到甜瓜轻哼了声。湿润温热的舌在乳尖周围画了一圈又一圈的圆，偶尔几次的坏心按压都引得甜瓜一颤一颤的反应。忙着疼爱甜瓜胸前的脆弱时，Alex的手也没閒着，一路从腰向下滑落，并在匀称的大腿上贪婪的多摸两下，他压着甜瓜大腿内侧，在感受到甜瓜短暂的僵硬后，Alex轻鬆的将这双腿分了开来。

挤身于甜瓜双腿间，Alex耳边尽是甜瓜压抑着的喘息声。他已没打算去控制自己的信息素，甚至任由信息素包裹住甜瓜全身，直想将这人全身上下都染上自己的味道。Alex还想继续接着未完的情事，可甜瓜身体发抖的太过厉害，若说是因未经人世而感到害怕紧张也不至于抖如此剧烈。

察觉到异状的Alex抬起头看向甜瓜，发现这人双手捂着整张脸，将所有表情都藏于掌心之下。他停下手上的动作，轻柔的将手复于甜瓜的手背上，没有强硬的拉开甜瓜的手也没有出声询问原由，Alex只是耐心的等着甜瓜自己愿意将手移开。

等待甜瓜的同时，Alex深呼吸几次将被提起的性慾压下，出乎意料之外的并不是什麽难事。也许是因为甜瓜并非处于发/情期，或者因为自己病未痊癒，不论是哪种因素导致，Alex清楚的发现自己并没有被甜瓜勾起自己Alpha的佔有慾与躁动。

他眼裡有着不解与疑惑，可看着依然只不住发抖的甜瓜，Alex只能先将这些未解的问题全抛到脑后。他侧身躺在甜瓜身旁，将人整个捞进自己怀裡抱着。他明显感受到甜瓜有那麽一秒钟是想推开自己的，但出于不知名的原因，这个人还是选择待在自己怀裡，儘管这似乎不能让他停下发抖。

Alex犹豫了会，接着便像是在哄小孩似的，在甜瓜后背有一下没一下的轻拍着，低声说道：「抱歉，是我吓到你了。」  
「…不是的……」甜瓜开口的那刻，Alex才发觉他的嗓音内全是忍着不哭的哽咽。他将脸埋进Alex胸前，一次又一次的重复：「对不起…爱丽，对不起……」

Alex鼻间轻叹了声，他没有办法对怀裡人生气。这个人可是他喜欢的人啊，任性的、幼稚的、无赖的模样都是他心上珍宝，他怎麽会因为床上这点小事就生气，心疼都来不及了。可他现下没办法将这份心情透过言语告诉甜瓜，他只能在甜瓜每说一次对不起就回应他一句没关係。

伴随着彼此断断续续的话语，Alex垂眼看向怀裡依然不愿意移开双手的人，他将手臂收拢了点，轻轻吻上甜瓜的髮，就算知道是徒劳无功，就算知道是白费力气，但他还是想将自己心裡的恋慕藉由这个拥抱与亲吻传递到甜瓜身上。


End file.
